Spring Tides and Summer Skies
by Wickedlady-Chibiusa
Summary: This is collection of ONESHOTs dedicated to Haruka and Michiru. NEW: Twilight At the end of the Day. Rating:K Tragedy
1. Contents

Spring Tides and Summer Skies

Hello everyone, Wickedlady here. This is basically a collection of any oneshots for Haruka and Michiru that I write.

**Warning: May contain sexual references and intercourse (hence the term LEMON)**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognisable characters from the anime and/or manga Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon by Naoko Takeuchi or other entities.

**Contents:**

**Study Buddies (M15+/ LEMON)  
**Haruka and Michiru are studying for the entrance exams to Mugen Gakuen. They get a little sidetracked…

**Twilight: At the End of the Day (K+/Tragedy)  
**Haruka is gone and all Michiru is left with are memories...


	2. Study Buddies

**Warning: Lemon**

**Set in the days before SMS. They are studying for the entrance exams at ****Mugen Gakuen**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Naoko Takeuchi's Characters (just wish I did).**

Haruka was sprawled on the couch, scribbling furiously on a battered textbook, her brow wrinkled in frustration. Giving a frustrated cry, she hurled the book onto the floor. Michiru looked up from her textbook, saw the look of frustration on her face and walked over to her. Picking up the book, she sat down next to her.  
"I can't do it. Stupid mathematics."

"It's a simultaneous equation. You multiply the two equations by different numbers to make part of them the same."  
"Simultaneous, at the same time. You make it sound so easy Michiru." Haruka looked up at her. "At the same time…"  
A wicked grin spread over her face. She reached up to push a lock of hair out of her partners face, fingers lightly brushing the side of her breast accidentally-on-purpose.  
"Haruka! Stop. We have no t-" She was stopped in mid-sentence as Haruka pulled her into a lingering kiss. She broke away. "Think of the mission. We _have_ to pass these exams and we have no time for _distractions_!"  
"I'm sorry Michiru…" Haruka looked down. "…But I can't help it. You are driving me insane. Have you no idea how hard it is working with a beautiful girl such as yourself?" She brought her face right in front of Michiru's. "Having you around is distracting." She kissed her again and this time there was no resistance.  
"Maybe I should leave." Michiru made to step back but Haruka held onto her arm.  
"I'm sure studying can wait a few hours." Haruka pulled her close and slid an arm around her waist while standing up off the couch. "I _need_ you Michiru." She slid her hand under her shirt and undid Michiru's bra, gently pulling it off and letting it drop onto the floor. Michiru undid the ties of the halter neck and at the same time stepped out of her skirt. Her clothing lying in a heap on the floor, she proceeded to undress Haruka. First her pants, then her bra. Michiru took her time unbuttoning Haruka's shirt, admiring the racer's sculpted physique; taut, muscular things and stomach with high-jutting breasts.  
"…and you said I was beautiful." Even after several couplings, Michiru was still enthralled with her toned form. _She's a work of art_.  
Haruka kissed her passionately, fingertips drawing tantalising circles up and down her back. She ran her fingers through the blonde-haired woman's hair and pressed her face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Haruka ran her fingers down under her arms and caressed the swell of her breast, circling inwards until she reached her erect nipples. Leaning down she took one in her mouth, rolling it with her tongue she heard Michiru gasp in pleasure. Michiru arched towards her and she let go briefly to suckle her other breast. She slowly increased suction until she heard her cry out. She moved upwards and mouthed her neck before sucking gently, careful not to leave a mark. Michiru had no such reservations, she sucked heat to the surface of the athlete's neck and trailing kisses along her jaw line, she kissed her fiercely.  
Haruka responded, hands stroking her inner thigh. Michiru's fingers entered her warm, wet slit and found the small, throbbing nodule. She rubbed it, a quiet moan from her partner telling her to continue. She rubbed harder and felt a warm wetness. She moved deeper, finger still pressing against the hard node and Haruka cried out in ecstasy. She took an erect nipple into her mouth and, sensing that she was near her peak, sucked hard. "Michiru, god dammit, Michiru!" Haruka cried out her name again and again as she climaxed.  
Breathing heavily they leaned against each other. Michiru looked up at her partner and was rewarded with a kiss.  
Haruka stroked the curve of her breast and knelt, finding her wet opening, she tasted her tangy salt. The taste of her was maddening, she found her throbbing node with her tongue within her warm folds and teased it with her tongue. She heard Michiru moan and her breath was coming in short pants. She slid her finger into her opening and manipulated her pleasure centre until she screamed in ecstasy, pressing against her until she slowed and rose. She admired the violinist's sensuous curves, gleaming with sweat. They began, slowly, to make love to each other again.

"I think I get that equation now." Haruka pulled up the pants and picked up her shirt.  
Michiru raised an eyebrow "You sure you don't just want more sex."  
"No." Haruka grinned. "Well yes I want more. But I understand now."  
"Well I guess we should get back to studying then…"  
Haruka rolled her eyes but picked up her discarded textbook…

\( )/

Love them, don't you?


	3. Twilight: At the End of the Day

**Twilight: The end of day**

_Why? Why did you leave me?_ A faded image appeared in the mirror that rested in her hands. Blonde hair, tousled from the wind, a tall lithe figure with piercing blue eyes. _The colour of the sky._ A single tear formed, quivering on her lashes. She chocked back a sob and willed the image from the mirror. Still it stayed, tormenting her. With a cry of frustration she hurled it at the wall. It fell to the floor, a large crack marring the smooth glass. A tear fell onto her hand and suddenly they were falling like rain. _Haruka! Why did you go?_ She was shaking and heaving, the emotions weighing heavily on her. She picked up the mirror and a large piece fell away, revealing the image of her loved one.

_Haruka laughed, eyes glittering mischievously as she splashed water at Michiru. Michiru gave her a sly grin and dived under the water, catching her unaware as she yanked on her foot. With a great heave she knocked Haruka's legs from under her. Haruka gasped as she was submerged in the cold water.  
"That wasn't funny." She groaned as she got up and Michiru danced away effortlessly. She launched herself into the water, swimming slowly towards the ocean senshi. Michiru turned towards the shore and sprang, giggling, through the foamy waves. Haruka scooped her up into her arms.  
"You've been very badly behaved young miss." She was wearing a look of mock outrage. "I might just have to punish you." She growled.  
Michiru shrieked and threw her arms around her neck. "NO, anything but that!" She giggled as Haruka plonked her down on the sand and began to tickle her. "Have m-mercy, P-Ple-ase." She was holding her sides, laughing. Haruka stopped and gazed intently into her eyes before gently kissing her softly on the mouth…_

She picked up the mirror shard and it sliced into her hand. She dropped it and automatically sucked on the wound. _I used to do that for Haruka…_ Her vision blurred again. She went into her music room where her violin was lying in its open case, dust was gathering on its strings and she picked it up, feeling its familiar weight. She tensioned the bow and began to play. It gave an awful shriek and she knew that she could no longer play as she once did. She stumbled around the empty house, blinded by tears.

_She was warm, secure. Held tight in her embrace, she turned and looked at her sleeping form, peaceful. 'I love her so much' She thought. She brushed a strand of hair away from her forehead and kissed her gently on the cheek. She stirred. "…Michiru… love…" She muttered and wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl._

She fell down to her knees and felt something sharp dig into her leg. It was her palette knife, she was in her art room.  
She gazed blearily around at the unfinished paintings and sketches.

"_How long do I have to stand like this?" Haruka was precariously balancing a ceramic globe on her hand while standing, naked, on one foot.  
"Until I say so, you said you'd do one painting. Besides, it's my birthday and this is what I want. You got what you wanted last year." She smiled as she remembered sitting on their bed, wrapped up in chiffon and a big red bow.  
Haruka chuckled "I remember that… are you sure this is what you really want?"  
Michiru stopped and put down her sketchbook. "Not really, I just wanted to torture you a little before getting my present." Haruka put down the globe and strode over to her, kissing her passionately. "This is what you want. Right?"…_

She was sobbing again, she didn't know why she bothered living now that there was no Haruka. There was a loud roaring in her ears as she found a match and struck it alight. _So this is how I end. Yet again, I follow her._ She threw it down onto the canvas.

_She lay in her arms, all strength leaving her. "Michiru… I'm so sorry… this must be my fate… for my past crime." She was referring to the last rebirth. A youma had been possessing Michiru and Haruka, not recognising her lover, had run her through with the space sword.  
"No! That wasn't your fault!" Michiru sobbed, not wanting her to leave. She had fallen, pushed by a youma, onto the silence glaive as Hotaru had been possessed by a demon.  
"I'm.. sorry… M-michiru… I love… y…" She gasped and jerked upwards as her spirit left her body…_

The flames were licking the ceiling, she stood in the middle of the room. Her head was light with the fumes of burning oils.  
A shimmering form appeared before her. It flickered and wavered but she knew.  
"Haruka!" She stepped towards the figure.  
"Michiru… come. We shall be reborn together." The spirit held out a hand with Michiru took and she felt herself leave her body which crumpled to the ground.

Together, they walked into the light._ At last, we have each other._


End file.
